


Jesus Antichrist!

by DarkWoods



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, I'm Going to Hell, I've thought about this and it never fails to amuse, Mentioned Arthur really, Tho idk if this counts as treated seriously, this is just dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWoods/pseuds/DarkWoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you hung around people who battled demons for a living, weird conversations were the norm. Stupidity however, had no bounds especially when Rin was involved. “Wait. If you’re the son of Satan does that make you…the antichrist?” People start asking the real questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesus Antichrist!

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't originally going to be pure dialogue but it was easier for me to write and I liked it better. I tried to make it clear who was speaking but once or twice it gets a bit confusing but you get the gist. I wrote this pretty fast so sorry if they're OOC and this is a weird topic. I hope I didn't offend anyone.
> 
> See you in hell for this.

“Hey Rin, you’re the son of Satan right?”

“No, he’s actually my other little brother. He was a really sweet kid, don’t know what got into Lucifer, but I think it had something to do with his punk phase- of course I’m the son of Satan!” 

“Yikes. Sor-ry…bite my head off much…”

“We’ve been through too much surrounding that fact for me to just let it go.”

“Anyways…wouldn’t that make you the antichrist?”

“Shima that’s…”

“That’s…I…think he’s right Bon…”

“What? I’m not the antichrist…right Yukio?”

“If we’re comparing you to the one described in the bible, no…but technically, yes.”

“Heeeh!?”

“Wait, wouldn’t that mean the end of the world or something?”

“I’m not going to kill anyone!”

“Wouldn’t that mean Jesus is creeping around somewhere?”

“You make it sound like he’s some kind of perv like you.”

“Izumo, you wound me…”

“Where is Jesus? If Rin’s here, shouldn’t he do something about that?”

“Oi, Koneko! I’m a Christian! Why would he kill me if I haven’t done anything!?”

“But seriously, we need to think about this. If Rin is the antichrist, and he’s all good and stuff, and Jesus can’t be evil wouldn’t that make him a   
complete hardass or something?”

“We’re going to hell for this…if we’re going with the theory that Jesus would be Nii-san’s opposite, then most likely.”

“Angel…”

“What?”

“Ah! Sorry, I was just thinking about the bible and angels then I thought about the Paladin. You know, because Arthur Auguste An-”

“Oh my god! Shiemi you genius! Arthur is Jesus!”

“Shima you moron!”

“Bon, be careful!”

“It does sound possible from an angle…”

“Koneko, don’t encourage him.”

“He did seem to make it his personal mission to kill Rin.”

“See! Even Izumo agrees with me!”

“Don’t bring me to your level.”

“Could you imagine it thought?”

“Wow, when people ask ‘What would Jesus do?’ often they don’t think the answer is chop my foot off.”

“Heh, find your enemy’s innocent bastard son? Kill him, Jesus would.”

“Okumura-sensei was right, we are going to hell.”

“How else are we going to kill Satan?”

“What kind of antichrist are you?”

“Maybe its Angel who’s the…the anti…Satan!”

“Antisatan?”

“Doesn’t quite roll off the tongue Nii-san.”

“Don’t worry Rin, J-…Jesus loves you!”

“D- don’t…at least keep a straight face!”

“You’re laughing too!”

“God! J-Jesus loves-…I-I can’t!”

“…You’re both idiots.”

“Accept Jesus into your heart Suguro!”

“I’ll never look at the paladin the same.”


End file.
